I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus
by PuffythePig
Summary: Nanako sneaks up on Christmas Eve night when she hears Santa Claus, and she sees him, alright! She sees him smooching her father! Warning:boyxboy, mild swearing, Dojima/innocent!Adachi
1. Chapter 1

Nanako slept soundlessly with only an occasional stir as the hours slowly ticked by.

Before any tranquil dreams of sugar plums waltzing on her tongue could surface, the tiny sound of what she guessed to be the front door creaking open awoke her from her peaceful slumber. She sat up among her blankets and tugged on the cord of the lamp on her bedside table, watching carefully as light flooded into the room, only dodging her open closet filled to the brim with clothes And the very corners of the room that were desolate and cold compared to her floor that was littered with toys and trinkets from relatives.

She stuck her ear to the air and listened very closely, twitching with excitement when she heard the same noise she heard earlier of that of a door, but this time followed with a clang of close and a quiet, Merry Christmas.

Her legs were tossed over the side of her futon, and her hands flew to her mouth to muffle the threatening feeling of a yawn that stay unborn. She pushed her weight onto her heels and slid her feet into her slippers that had a pink elephant face printed on the front of both of them. Into her doorway she tiptoed, wincing at each squall of the floor under her ankles. With a gentle tap of her finger, the door pushed itself open, making an almost inaudible grating sound. She peeked her eyes out and saw nobody in her line of sight. She could, however, hear the ho, ho, ho of the dear, old man.

Out towards the open she scurried, tucking herself sloppily behind the corner. Her hot chocolate eyes traveled around the corner and multiplied in size at the display.


	2. Chapter 2

There, Santa Claus stood, his suit as red as the strawberries in the fruitcake, and his beard as long and curly as a horse s mane, and his cheeks were also rosier than she had ever imagined they would be. And though his gold trimmings were shining like tinsel, and his belt snapped like a snake, he wasn t doing something she d expect him to be doing. Instead of unpacking her family s presents or sipping his milk and chewing his cookies, he was standing under the mistletoe, his cherry lips pushed against her fathers . She covered her mouth a second time that night, hiding the gasp of surprise that it held. And she watched, her muscles frozen, but not from the biting cold winter they d received. And within moments, the two men had migrated like birds in heat to their nest, the couch, where they continued to move their lips against each others in ways she couldn t quite comprehend the meaning of.

She couldn t handle this any longer. Her feet moved before she could stop them, and she found herself standing in front of them, her hands bawled in fists and her face showing a scowl. She didn t say a word until they pulled apart and spotted her, glaring down at them like ants.

Daddy, why re you doing that? She asked cautiously, staring at her father, the three occupants all bug eyed.

Nanako, what re you doing up? He questioned right back, ignoring the inquiry at hand.

The Santa Claus watched the argument for a moment before taking charge and fixing the problem at hand. Nana-chan, let me explain something to you. He said softly, motioning her over with a wave of his hand, as her father eyed the jolly elder with curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at him before inching forward like a car in a traffic jam, exchanging glances with her father, seeking encouragement and approval before making any other moves. When he simply nodded, she continued her cautious step towards the bearded man, her eyes squinting as if trying to figure something out, before softening at some details she took to mind when she reached him. His eyebrows, she noted, were a deep coal color, unlike his hair of snowy white, so it must be a wig. This wasn t the real Santa, for he would be too busy to visit her, and this was her father s coworker in disguise, perhaps. But her perhaps was soon evolving into a definitely when he let out an awkward cough, instantly proving it was him. She smiled a bit gently now, trying to frame nativity. Santa, how do you know my name?

She observed him closely, inwardly cackling at how he struggled to find a response. Well, I..I m Santa Claus, of course! He exclaimed in a squeaky voice, coughing again. And I was only kissing you Daddy because he wanted a kiss from Santa for Christmas!

She moved her mouth into an o shape before posing another question. Hey, Santa, will you make /my/ Christmas wish come true? Her eyes sparkled dangerously, but he didn t notice at all.

Of course! He roared again. But I m a busy man, delivering wishes and gifts and all. He let out another nervous chuckle. So, Nana-chan, what s your Christmas wish again?

She glanced at her dad and leaned into whisper her wish. Well, Uncle Adachi really likes Dad, and I think Dad likes him back, she said slowly, smirking at how the shy coworker flinched at the words. and Dad has been awfully lonely since Mom died, so I think they should get married! She pulled away and watched in delight as he tried to understand the words, repeating them silently on his own lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes were wide with surprise when he started to speak again.

I-I ll try my best, Nana-chan.. He trailed off, chewing on his bottom lip in uncertainty. But you better be getting to bed, alright?

She nodded, letting a yawn now escape her mouth as she stood and ambled to the corner heavily. She turned her head before making the corner. And Santa?

Hm? The quiet voice found itself as the scarlet cheeked man gazed up.

I can t wait for my wish to come true tomorrow morning. And, thanks. She mumbled the last words, a smile finding her lips as she mewled again and trudged into her bedroom.

Tomorrow..dammit kid. He muttered, shaking his head and looking back at Dojima, who looked at him, his eyebrows raised in amusement and curiosity.

What d she wish for? We can go to the store to grab it real quick, and- Dojima had already raised to his feet and began walking towards the door, when Adachi let out a squeak.

She didn t ask for a present more of an idea. He muttered shyly, watching closely as the taller man made his way back to the couch and sat next to him. He casually slung an arm over the smaller man s shoulders, glaring at him.

What d she ask for, then? Spit it out, man. Dojima grunted and glared at the other, who melted like butter under his eyes.

W-well, she said that, she didn t want you to be lonely anymore, and..um well, she said she thought you d be happy, dating, well um, me. He paused and held his breath in place as if releasing it would kill him. 


	5. Chapter 5

They sat in deafening silence for a moment before Dojima scooted forwards and rested his chin on Adachi s shoulder. Ya know she s not wrong. I have been lonely since my wife died He trailed off, listening closely to the other s breathing, ready to take note of any hitches. He could feel Adachi becoming gradually warmer, but he kept his mouth sealed shut still.

Dojima rolled his eyes at the silence that almost made him feel guilty for confessing, but he took Adachi s waist and lift him up until he was cradled gently in the older man s lap. Adachi I really do like you, ya know. I might not be the best at talking, but I really do feel that way about you. I like you a lot more than as a coworker that I tease around. Ya mean a lot to me.

Adachi let out a gasp that he muffled with his hand, and he averted his gaze to the floor. He had no idea. He knew what he wanted, but he didn t want to ruin it when it was beginning. He glanced up at his boss, only to find those dark grey eyes still reading him. B-boss, I I don t know what to say. He squeaked, glaring at his hands as if they could give him the words he knew were stuck to the corners of his mouth.

Well, I mean I don t want you to feel forced into this at all, but are you even interested in a relationship right now? According to you, you re buried with paperwork, so I wouldn t want to stress you out at all Dojima traced his hands gently in circles on Adachi s free hand, which now started to shake with confusion. He moved it away but watched as it still fluttered around, and he held his on top of Adachi s hand like a paperweight and it froze. Am I going to fast with this? He asked, but no reply came, and as he exhaled he almost planned on giving up and blaming his affection on the drink later and claiming innocence.


	6. Chapter 6

But a muffled cry stopped him in his path.

B-boss! You re not going to fast, I m just really surprised! I do this when I get excited and my heart beats too fast. It has to do with my blood pressure or something but anyways! I do like you back! A lot more than I should! I just haven t been so close to anybody since I was like in high school, or something He trailed off in a jumble of words, spilling his heart onto Dojima s clothes. He buried his head in Dojima s shoulder again and sobbed more. Do you really mean it, though? He squeaked out, his voice strained from crying.

Y-yeah. Now stop crying, Adachi is this making you upset? Dojima awkwardly questioned, wrapping his arms slowly around the fragile body that shook with excitement and hollow tears.

N-no! I-I m just really happy! He sniffed loudly, and though there were now barely any tears left in his tear duct, he was too embarrassed to move, not around his boss, but around his new lover. C-can I call you by your first name, then? If it s reserved for your late lady, then I understand, but He crammed his words into a short sentence and whined again.

Yeah, you can. As long as I can call you Tohru. He purred a little into Adachi s shoulder, making the other gasp again and let out a nervous chuckle.

I d like that Ryotaro. Wow, just saying your name makes my heart ache Adachi muttered, adding another awkward laugh at the end of his sentence. I-I love you, Ryotaro

Dojima listened closely to the whimpers Adachi released before replying. I love ya too, Tohru. He kissed the nape of Adachi s neck very gently, making sure not to frighten him.

R-Ryotaro, can we go to bed now? It s Christmas Eve, plus I feel like I ll pass out if I m not too careful, now. He whispered, snuggling into Dojima s neck affectionately.

Dojima chuckled softly. Sure. Let s go. He said, raising to his feet, bringing the other male up with him in his arms bridal style. The smaller man let out another squeal but allowed himself to be carried to the stronger man s bedchamber to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came with a flutter of footsteps and scurrying to the tree, marveling at the gifts that were nuzzled beneath it. After opening them, everybody curled up around the kotatsu, all expect Yu, who had promised his boyfriend Yosuke he d meet up with him that day. The two older men sat in a right angle to each other, touching each other s hands softly under the table. Just that morning, they decided to tell Nanako, since it was her Christmas wish, after all. They wanted to tell Yu, as well, to get it out now, but the teenager, as stated before, already had plans with his own boyfriend.

After Nanako had distributed some hot cocoa to each member of the table, they glanced at one another and silently agreed that this was the right time. Nanako, Adachi and I have something very important to tell you about. Dojima began slowly, staring down at his only daughter. Her orbs of brown glittered at the words, as if she already knew what he was going to say. What is it? Adachi and I we talked, and we are now in a much closer relationship I d like you to know that he will be visiting more often, and that if you see us holding hands or kissing, that there s no reason to be alarmed. He slowly said, as if the words were poisonous on his tongue. Hm? What do you mean, Dad? She probed, her smile vanishing in fake confusion. Dojima chewed his lip like a piece of tobacco. Well, I mean He grunted a bit, unsure of how else to say it. But Adachi squeezed his hand gently, and with a roll of his chocolate eyes, he took over.  
Nana-chan, your dad and I are dating. He stated bluntly, knowing it was great news to her when her eyes started to really light up like candles. 


	8. Chapter 8

The tender girl closed her eyes in content and lunged forward, enveloping her father in a tight hug. I m so happy! Now you won t be sad anymore, Dad! She pulled away, her smile growing only larger. She gazed at Adachi, her eyes shining like the lights of the tree. I know that you re going to make Dad very happy! An-And he ll make you happy, too! I know it! She cheered excitedly, lurching forward again, hugging Adachi instead this time. He ll make you very happy, Papa Adachi! She smirked a little and whispered as well, thanks, Santa Claus! She pulled back and stared at the couple, her eyes wide. And when will the wedding be? Nanako, we re just dating! Her dad scolded, his cheeks smoldered in red. Adachi stared at her blankly for a moment.  
Papa Adachi..? He shook his head. I like the sound of that. Well, of course! You re dating Dad, so you can t be my uncle! You re my other dad! She cheered matter-of-factly. She grinned wider still. Is that alright? Yeah.. He said slowly, grinning as she pulled them into a hug. We re going to have a family again! I love you both so much! We love you too, Nanako. Her dad whispered, and Adachi wept again. They were finally happy, and complete. 


End file.
